Ichiraku Ramming
by RamenWhore
Summary: Naruto finds out that ramen can be delicious in many ways...


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;"It was another normal day for Naruto. However, something felt different. Naruto was always bubbly but, that day, he felt happier… not just happier… more thrilled. He wondered what the reason for this new excitement was, but quickly brushed it off: -"Well, I have more important things to do! Kakashi-sensei and the others are waiting for me!" – He thought, as he hurriedly ate his instant ramen, washed down with some milk. He realized he was late./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;"Running around Hidden Leaf Village, everything seemed quite the same. Konohamaru and his friends chased Naruto around, the adult villagers stared at him with the same disgust as all the other days, like he was a monster… He was already used to it. Then, of course, Sakura-chan rejected him every day, Sasuke stole his spotlight… There was really no reason to be happy. But, somehow, the young shinobi always kept his happy-go-lucky attitude./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;" Finally, he arrived at the Academy. But the rest of the team wasn't there, and Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be seen… Naruto felt sad. He kept blabbing about he wanted to be a Hokage, but he was always somewhat irresponsible and, this time, they probably went on a mission without him. It was the first time something like this happened. Not knowing what to do, he roamed around the Village, until he stumbled across what was possibly one of his favorite places: Ramen Ichiraku. With nothing else to do, he decided to sit and eat some ramen, his favorite comfort food. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;"-"No big deal"- he thought, as he entered the restaurant. Little did he know, what was about to happen (or fappen) would change his take on life. Quickly, a boul of warm ramen was served. As he sat down to eat, he reflected on some recent events. Even when everyone else judged him, ramen was there. When Sakura-chan rejected him, ramen was there. Hell, even when Sasuke acted like a dick, ramen was there! And now…? Now, ramen was there…/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;"Approaching the bowl, he quickly slurped some noodles. Until he heard a voice. "Who is there?"- he said, looking around the room. Having received no reply, he kept eating. But, now, the voice was there again. This time, he realized it was a moan! But not a moan of pain… a moan of pleasure. The kind he wanted to hear from Sakura, but never could. It felt so nice to hear… he kept eating. "KYAAAAAAA!"- he heard. After looking around some more, he realized it was coming from the bowl… "From the ramen?!" – thought the young shinobi, confused. But he didn't stop. "N-NARUTO-SENPAAAAI!"- screamed the Ramen, who he named "Chiku", after "Ichiraku". He loved those moans, so he kept going! Chiku-chan felt so wet and warm, he was about to jizz in his pants! He licked and slurped the noodles until his kohai was satisfied, but he quickly realized, it always wanted more! Naruto licked the bowl, and penetrated the ramen with his chopsticks. Until he pulled out his *chopstick*, and proceeded to come all over the ramen. -"CHIKU-CHAAAAN!"- he yelled./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #dbedfe;" He saw a shadow at the doorstep, and a rather familiar one. Until he realized, it was Iruka. -"Naruto-kun! You know about the ramen too?!"- Iruka said, with an angry tone of voice. Naruto quickly realized what to do. He grabbed one of the knifes used to chop ramen ingredients and stabbed Iruka in the heart. As he grabbed his bowl of ramen, he ran off, never stopping. After a while, Hidden Leaf Village had escaped his sight. That's when he realized what true love was: giving up your dreams for that special bowl of ramen… *the end*/span/p 


End file.
